


kitty kitty

by venkoki



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cat Cafés, Cats, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, Internet, M/M, Mindless Fluff, Social Media, killugon week 2020, pls it's so cute, sorta - Freeform, this is late i know i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24068263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venkoki/pseuds/venkoki
Summary: gon finally meets the one he's been waiting for.
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Kudos: 105





	kitty kitty

**Author's Note:**

> day four! i know it's super late i'm sorry :(( i'll proofread and edit the story later bhdsj

no one knew better than kurapika that gon had a tendency to jump into situations without thinking over them. an example would be the situation that he was in at the moment.

“gon, you’ve never even met this boy. how do you know he’s genuine? what if he’s some old creep, huh? and don’t give me the excuse that you’ve facetimed! i heard some parents are using their children to lure in other children!” kurapika voiced his concerns while he watched gon look through his closet, most likely not paying attention.

letting out a strong sigh, the blonde felt a hand on his shoulder. “relax, kurapika. gon knows what he’s doing.” leorio spoke, leaving a fuming kurapika to sulk in defeat.

while gon tuned out the voices of his roommates, he searched for something presentable to wear. the boy could admit, he was very fond of his friend. killua was very different from anyone else he had ever met, which intrigued the boy. that also seemed to worry kurapika.

finally calling it a day, he forcefully shoved the two out of his room before changing into his usual clothing. it was as if he only had one outfit to wear out of an entire closet that could be filled wall to wall with clothes.

gon wasn’t one to care about appearance, therefore running his fingers through his hair and dashing to his bathroom to quickly brush his teeth was the best he could do.

as he fought with kurapika about his choice of clothes and hygiene, gon grabbed his shoes and dashed out the door, but not without sticking his tongue out at his best friend.

the place the two chose to meet was actually a pretty well known cat cafe only a few blocks down from where he was staying. gon stopped to properly put on his shoes, not wanting to hear kurapika’s mouth about the dirty socks.

gon knew kurapika cared for him deeply, that’s why he complained so much. gon knew that kurapika just wanted what was best for him, though he couldn’t help but feel guilty for when his own ignorance sparked fights between the blonde and his boyfriend, leorio.

pushing the thoughts away for the time being, gon dashed down the busy street in hopes of getting there before killua did. growing up in the outdoors was finally being put into use as he arrived at the cafe in the matter of minutes.

the boy panted, smiling once he saw the yellow sign above the entrance. gon had been to this cafe a few times, mostly for the cats, but the desserts and drinks were also very enjoyable.

“gon?” that voice. turning on his heel, killua stood there with a warm smile. the green bean almost couldn’t believe his eyes. “you’re an actual person!” gon shouted, running up to his internet friend and throwing his arms around him.

killua and gon had both met through instagram. gon was the one who decided engaging in a conversation would be.. fun. it took two weeks, one or two messages each day, for killua to finally respond. they hit it off pretty well, actually. their interests and similarities shocked the both of them, but that’s what made their friendship stronger.

after five months of talking to each other for hundreds of hours, they finally agreed on a facetime. it was awkward at first, but of course gon made it a bit more breathable by telling awful dad jokes.

during the day, they’d message each other back and forth. once night fell, they’d facetime and talk about whatever had been on their minds. it was refreshing to have someone to talk to for once. with killua’s family constantly breathing down his neck and kurapika slowly tearing away at gon’s freedom, they were both grateful for one another.

“what? did you think i was gonna be some gross pig?” killua let out a half-hearted laugh, mirroring gon’s actions by wrapping his arms around him tightly. “oh shut up.” they stood like that for awhile, happy to finally be able to meet face to face.

it’d been a whole year since the two had met through the internet and they were dying to finally be in contact. physical contact, that is. gon would freely admit that he’d been waiting ages to give his internet best friend the tightest hug he could muster, though killua, on the other hand, would deny any accusations of a such. even though, in reality, he wanted the exact same thing.

“gon, you’re crushing my lungs-” killua wheezed, the other letting go almost instantly. he apologized several times, too many for the pale one to count, so instead he shut him up by playfully smacking his forehead.

rubbing the newly formed red spot, killua grabbed his opposite wrist and pulled him into the cafe. gon decided to check the cats after they ordered, much to killua’s dismay. he gave in, despite wanting to meet the cats soon as possible.

gon ordered a caffè mochaccino while killua ordered a plain black coffee. “black coffee? what are you, fifty?” gon teased, earning yet another slap on the forehead.

“ow! that one actually hurt!” the green bean complained, rubbing the increasing redness. “aw, poor baby! want me to kiss it better?” gon snorted at killua’s attempt at teasing him.

“in your dreams, snow white.”

“shut up i’m not that pale!”

the two teenage boys fell silent before erupting into a fit of laughter. in fact, they were so loud that the register lady had to ask them to quiet down.

once the boys got their drinks, they were allowed into the cat section of the cafe. “there’s so many!” killua whisper-yelled to no one in particular as he cautiously made his way over to the sea of cats on a post.

while many of the cats caught killua’s attention, only one seemed to intrigue gon. the boy sat down next to a fluffy cat, fur white as snow with a beautiful set of blue eyes to match.

“well aren’t you just a pretty kitty.” he smiled at his own rhyme, the furball meowing in return. “can i pet you?” the cat meowed again before crawling into gon’s lap, taking a seat as if gon was a chair made for sitting. “i’ll take that as a yes.”

gon was gentle with the feline in his lap. he pet the soft animal as he watched killua melt over all the other cats in the room. after awhile, killua had enough. he sat by gon, smiling at how his friend seemed to get some company.

“that cat seems to like you.” killua voiced, reaching out to pet the cats head, in which it gladly accepted. “it reminds me of you, you know. white fur, beautiful blue eyes.. this cat could be your identical twin.” gon teased. another slap, yet this one seemed to be softer.

muttering a small “cut it out”, killua checked the time on his phone. “four thirty already? wow, time sure flies.” he laughed nervously.

the two were sad to leave the cats, but they promised each and everyone one of them that they’d be back. standing outside the door, gon dramatically fake cried. “don’t leave meeeee!” he wailed, killua rolling his eyes in return.

“same place tomorrow?” the playful smirk on killua’s face had gon shivering, even if it was the middle of summer. he didn’t quite understand why, but he didn’t bother to try understanding either. they held out their pinky fingers, interlocking them tightly. almost too tight.

“wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope it wasn't too bad! <3


End file.
